


I've Seen the Beast in Me

by cadkitten



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Desperation, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Obsession, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita finds himself obsessed with obtaining what he thinks is the impossible. He starts a daring game, only to find he's not the only player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Seen the Beast in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Fic with Kai as a top with anyone. Like from the Inside Beast PV, Kai with flogger and guy on a leash. Halloween possibly. Sexy, not sadistic. http://25.media.tumblr.com/8f2d60af4caa7c79cc69428ad851b4bf/tumblr_mvcauyFl0t1sp0li4o1_500.jpg Sorry it wasn't everything you asked for, but this is what came out.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Karasu" by the GazettE

**It hurts me... it pains me. I'm weak in every manner than one could imagine: weak in the soul, weak in the heart, weak of mind and weak of presence. I'm not but putty in the hands of a God; soft and malleable, created only to be formed. I am... as you'd like to put it, _submissive_.**

Reita cast aside his pen and stood, stretching for a good few moments. His back popped in several places and he groaned faintly at the feeling of it all happening just beneath his flesh. Sometimes the things that were the worst for you, felt the best... and perhaps, he knew that better than anyone else. 

He reached for the note he'd written and carefully folded it in half. Licking his lips, he cut his eyes sideways toward the other people in the room. He'd been careful not to be seen writing it... careful not to be found out thus far. He'd just been tormenting Kai ever since they'd sat down to record Inner Beast. The idea had been to bring out some form of actuality in themselves... to put on display everything they could without being too incredibly forward with it. And Kai... well, they'd all known Kai had a thing for leather, whips, chains... piercing the people he slept with himself. It wasn't a big secret. But the idea of him having something inside him that craved it far more than it should have had very nearly set Reita off when he'd first realized that it wasn't just a _thing_ , it simply was who Kai wanted to be on a regular basis and had never found the right person to actually subject to that side of himself.

It had taken him three weeks to work up the nerve to put the first note in his bag. He could still remember it. It was simple... a confession of sorts. **Sometimes I dream that dream, too.** Not the boldest confession in the book... vague, unsorted. But it had been what he needed to get the ball rolling. He'd watched Kai as he'd found the note, sat there playing his bass as the other man unfolded it and then pocketed it, not a single hint of how he felt showing on his face. And maybe _that_ had been why Reita had kept writing them. The emotionless response had sent spirals of need through his entire being. The desire to see that façade break, to watch the unflinching man crumble as he got what he wanted, slowly unfurling before his very eyes.

The second note had come almost a week later. Enough time to let Kai halfway forget about the first one and just close enough he'd remember it still. **My desire runs deep like a river. I want nothing more than to be on the receiving end.** No actual confession of what receiving end he meant and he purposely wrote it in a script that he normally didn't use... something he might get away with doing this forever and no one ever know it was him. Again, he'd placed the small folded piece of paper on top of Kai's bag... and waited. And he'd received the same reaction. Unflinching, unfailing stoicism as the drummer folded the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket as well. No looking around to see who left it... no curiosity.

And it drove Reita mad with the desire to push it further. He wanted that reaction as bad as he wanted the actual act. Each time he left another note and it failed to garner any reaction at all from Kai, it pushed him closer and closer to the brink of his own self-destruction. He stopped craving anyone else, stopped wanting to do anything other than work, sleep, eat, and fantasize about how it'd be to be dominated completely by the other. It crept into his work, forced its wicked way into his dreams and his every waking second. He virtually breathed the pure _need_ for the other man's reaction.

Now, here he sat, with the ninth note in his hands, creased and waiting to be delivered. The last one had been brazen... completely up front. **I want you to force me on my knees and please yourself with my mouth.** He wasn't sure how he'd managed to give such a note to the other man. And yet... he had. But he'd still not gotten a single solitary reaction to it. Not a drop of curiosity in his gaze and not a single bit of recognition. He'd read it, folded it, and as always placed it in his pocket before leaving the building.

Today... today, Reita craved some form of reaction more than he could really comprehend. He needed it like he needed air to breathe. He sat, waiting, until everyone was paying attention to something else. Kai was bent over Ruki's shoulder, his back to them as he took in something on the computer. Uruha was carefully restringing his guitar, and the staff was crowded around the sound board, listening to something the sound guy was doing, all very absorbed.

He pushed himself up from his seat and went to put the note on Kai's bag, quick but not careless. He'd let one note slip to the floor and Kai had nearly missed it once. Straightening up, he shifted his gaze around the room, making sure no one was looking at him, and then went back to his seat, picking up his pen and carefully starting to work on sheet music rather than writing out a note. It looked the same to anyone curious enough to glance over.

The hours trudged on and finally Kai called it a day, Uruha declaring he had an interview to attend to. Kai took his sweet time, and it dwindled down to just a few staff members, Reita, and himself before the drummer went to pick up his bag. He picked up the note and read it over, his eyes scanning the neatly penned lines before he folded it and went to place it in his pocket. His hand paused, just his fingertips inside his pocket, his face still unreadable as he pulled it back out, opened it once more and allowed himself to re-read it. His lips silently formed the words before he placed it back in his pocket.

Reita's heart beat in his chest, thrumming out the loudest rhythm possible. Even as he slyly watched Kai re-read the note, he could feel the arousal sweeping through his body. It made everything near desperate for him and he wanted everything he could get from it. It wasn't the reaction he was looking for, but it was more than usual. It was _something_.

He watched Kai's retreating back until he was gone, packing up his things and quickly leaving the building.

By the time he got home, he was nearly frantic. He barely got in the door before he fell to his knees, ripping his pants open and freeing his aching length. Leaning back against the door, he grasped his cock and began to stroke, his hips bucking, back arching. The sound of his own hand over his dick drove him quickly toward the brink. The fact that he'd gotten some form of acknowledgement was more than he could stand. Within seconds, he lost it; thick, hot rivulets of his cum spurting out over the wooden flooring of his entryway. And nothing... _nothing_ had ever felt so sweet in his entire life.

Pushing himself up, he left his pants and shoes in a pile by the door, stumbling his way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower... and perhaps a dose of sanity.

\---------

**Last night... I thought of you. I couldn't stop myself while I touched myself. You haunt me. You devour me. Even without reaction, you feed me in a way I can only hope you'll understand.**

Another note, another day. Even as Reita wrote the words, he knew they were perhaps the most vulnerable he'd ever left himself. He ripped the paper off and neatly folded it. But this time, he tucked it deep inside his own pocket. There was uncertainty brewing within him. Should he leave it or should he stop this madness? Rationally, he knew what he was doing was bordering on obsession. It could be seen in so many lights... and who was he to know if Kai even wanted to be receiving these pieces of himself attached to cream-colored paper. Perhaps... but no. He would have said something about it, implied that someone was doing something he was displeased with. Kai was never one to keep such things to himself. But this... this he had not mentioned to a single soul as far as Reita could tell. Maybe it fed that part inside him that got off on such things... perhaps it was nothing but a blip on his radar. But either way, Reita didn't sense it being something he should stop doing.

The refreshed boldness pushed him up from his seat and he made his way to the table where Kai had left his bag. Ruki wasn't here, but that only eliminated one of them, leaving everyone else that it could be. And what good was a game where no one could ever be eliminated? Even Reita didn't want to play that cruel of a game. He placed the note just under the handle of the bag and walked away, his head held high, a sense of accomplishment running through his veins.

Even as he slipped into the bathroom and stepped up to the urinal right beside Kai's own, he still felt proud. Nothing was going to come between him and the ability to continue delivering these little pieces of himself to the other man. He resisted the urge to look over, keeping his eyes forward as he unzipped and voided himself into the porcelain basin. He could hear Kai finish, zip up, and then flush. And still, he didn't break the unspoken code. Don't look, don’t talk, and definitely don't acknowledge another man in such a position.

He heard the door shut and he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, a little laugh bubbling up as he shook off and zipped up. He flushed and went to wash his hands, just staring at himself in the mirror. He'd very likely miss this one... but perhaps that was best. Be gone for at least one of them... lower on the suspect list in this way. Maybe he'd take himself out of the equation entirely by being in here and then he'd be free to openly watch the other in a way he hadn’t felt like he could in months now.

Leaving the bathroom, he entered the room, glancing instantly to the bag. The note still sat there, unassuming and neatly placed right where he'd left it. And yet... Kai's water bottle was missing from the side pouch, making it obvious the other had been there and simply ignored the note. Or... perhaps... he hadn't seen it. Either way, it nearly made Reita groan, conflicted as to what he was going to do.

Looking away, his gaze flicked over the room, finding its way between the staff members and then... finally, to Kai. The drummer was looking right at him, something completely _empty_ about the way he stared at him. There was nothing to his gaze at all. No acknowledgement, no desire, no hatred... nothing. Even the normal warmth was missing, the soulless _beast_ Reita so desired staring right back at him.

His breathing picked up, warmth rushing through his body and straight to his groin as he started, completely frozen on the spot. Did he know? How could he know? The way the other looked at him had him anxious... wanton to fall to his knees and hand himself over to the other man's destruction. Thoughts flitted through his mind, desire to submit in the most complete of ways flooding him. His cock began to harden, ever so slowly filling with blood as he stood there.

Finally, Kai looked away, kneeling down to correct some piece of his drum kit or other. Reita nearly slumped against the door, reaching out to grasp the frame for a second and then pushing away, making for the sound booth to watch Uruha in action. He knew... he had to know. The untouched note... the dead look in his eyes. He'd been caught as good as red-handed. And yet... what if he hadn't? What if it was a test to see if he was the one? And he's failed. He'd failed like the Hindenburg had crashed, a flaming pile of wreckage, blood, and disaster. 

The remainder of the day was spent with all of them going through the motions of their jobs, Reita all but forgetting the note as he threw himself into his work. Even as they all moved to pack up their stuff, he didn't look toward Kai at all. There was no point... no reason at all anymore if he'd been caught.

"Woah... Kai... dude, I think you have an admirer," came Uruha's voice, followed by a chuckle.

Reita's head snapped up despite his best efforts, his eyes landing on the piece of paper with his confession on it, in the hands of their guitarist. The world grew hot around him, the sense of it vibrating through his being nearly too much. Hot prickles of fear began up his spine and he slowly slid his gaze to Kai.

The drummer stood, his hands in his pockets as he regarded first Uruha and then the note. And then it happened. The reaction he'd been waiting for... longing for. A smirk slid across Kai's lips as he extracted one hand from his pocket, holding all the other notes. He waved them lightly in the air between himself and the guitarist. Tucking them back into his pocket, he offered, "I know." He held out his hand for the new one, opening it and then scanning over it. He placed it in his pocket with the others, taking his bag from the other man and shouldering it.

"So... any ideas who it is?" Uruha asked, looking nearly giddy at the prospect.

"I know exactly who it is," Kai returned, already walking away. He brushed right past Reita, not looking at him at all, that smirk still firmly in place on his face. "I've known since the very first note." And with that, he was gone.

Reita stood there, his hands wrapped tightly around the cord he was currently holding, his heart in his throat. If he knew... if he'd always known... then had this all been a game? Had it always been a dual-sided event, a race that Reita could never have had the prayer to win? Or maybe Kai was playing him like the best violinist in the entire world. Reita was nothing but the tightened strings, Kai the bow and the hand that directed it, skidding across the strings to force them to play exactly what was desired. He was the puppet and Kai the director and he'd always been.

The knowledge slammed through him a second before the intensity of his arousal at the thought did, and he nearly doubled over in an effort not to jam his hand down his pants and fix his instantly hardened cock right then and there. It wasn't right how fast that thought got him going. But then... it wasn't really right that he'd been completely wrapped up in everything he wanted from Kai for so long now either. 

By the time he got his area cleaned up and his bag packed, he was numb with his desire. It had burned him through and left nothing but a shell behind. The entire way home was paved with nothing but the latent buzz of the truth that had come spilling from Kai's lips. Even as he sat himself down at his dinner table and forced himself to spoon lukewarm soup into his mouth, he found that some part of him still couldn't believe he'd been found out before he'd even started.

\--------

One week slipped by... and then two. Reita didn't dare leave another note behind. His brain fed him more and more volatile fantasies. He imaged Kai taking him in virtually every way possible, the other tying him up and whipping him raw... gagging him and blindfolding him and leaving him for hours before he came back and touched him only with a feather. It was perhaps beyond masochistic, nearly sick. And he couldn't help it even one bit. No matter how hard he tried to rid himself of the desires, they simply grew in strength and frequency. 

By the time the end of the third week came, Reita was nearly weak with his desires. He couldn’t conquer them and they were certainly doing their best at conquering him. He longed to leave another note, to tell Kai how much he needed him, how desperately his mind was clinging to the idea of what he could give him. But fear stopped him dead each time he picked up his pen to write it out. 

Another day came to a close and he packed his things away, picking up his bag and leaning over to grab his water bottle of the counter. A cream colored piece of paper fell from his bag onto the table and he stared at it, his heart thudding in his chest. Slowly, he pushed his bottle into his bag and then reached for the note. He imagined he could feel the warmth on it from the press of the hand that had written it, imagined the scent of the one who had penned out the words that his mind was too frantic to focus upon.

Forcing himself to calm down, he read the words again, begging his mind to form some sense of the script he'd known nearly all of his life. **I've had you since the start. Without a single word, I've claimed you and marked you. I've driven you to the brink and I've broken you. Now is the time. Submit yourself to me tonight. Nine sharp. You know the address.**

Reita's hand shook as he folded the note and pushed it into his pocket, closing his eyes for a moment as he attempted to reconcile himself with what he'd just read. It was all true... crystal clear now that he looked back at it. Kai had him wrapped around his little finger without even trying and he'd guided him through the entire process by withholding the necessary reactions. And then he'd given him the reaction by way of a third party, sent him over the edge with the humiliation of having been found out and validated in the same instant. An admission that could have been a lie... and wasn't. 

Even as he left, he could already feel the anticipation welling up inside him. He wanted and desired every ounce of what was to come. It was nothing short of _necessary_ to his continuation. He needed Kai in the manner that fish needed water. And he needed this version... this perversion... in the most base of ways. It was how he was wired, how he'd been built. Now, at long last, he'd receive everything.

\--------

Reita made his way to Kai's house, making sure he was there a few minutes early, but that he waited just to the left of the door until his phone switched over to nine. He reached out and knocked, turning off the device and shoving it into his pocket as he waited on the door to be answered.

Exactly thirty seconds later, Kai opened the door, his eyes sliding over Reita's body in a decisive sort of manner before he stepped back and gestured him inside. Instantly, Reita knelt to take off his shoes, putting them in the little cubby and reaching for the house slippers.

"Don't bother." Kai's voice floated to him from the living room. "Leave your bag and your jacket, take off your socks and come here."

He did as he was instructed, no hesitation at all in his actions. This was what he'd wanted for so long... what he'd burned to receive. Once he'd discarded all the items, he moved into the living room, standing before Kai, his hands behind his back, his head bowed. The same fire that had burned in him the instant he'd read the note still boiled there, waiting just below the surface for some form of validation.

Kai sat on the couch, one leg crossed neatly over the other, a cup of coffee in one hand, the other lightly resting on the leather arm of the sofa. He regarded Reita for a few long moments, not giving him any indication as to if he should remain or if he should move. Slowly, deliberately, he enjoyed his cup of coffee, leaving the other man standing there idly in between.

When he was finished, he placed the cup on the table to his right and spread his legs, leaning forward with his forearms braced on his knees. "What is it you want from me?"

Shame burned Reita for a moment, but he forced himself to answer anyway. He cleared his throat and then clearly returned, "I want to be dominated. I want you to own me completely for a night. Down to my very core." He quieted after he'd said it, still not moving from where he'd placed himself when he'd come into the room.

Kai considered him for a fraction of a second and then, "Kneel." He watched as Reita all but dropped to his knees for him. "Stand." The other got up with a grace he hadn't quite expected from such lanky limbs. "Touch yourself." This was the true test, in his opinion, seeing if the other was simply a toy or if he could hold his own if he so desired.

Reita's head lifted a fraction of an inch, his sharp eyes regarding him, and then he bowed his head again, saying nothing and seemingly doing nothing.

"I said touch yourself," Kai uttered once again, his words careful and deliberate as he delivered them.

"I already am," Reita returned. "My hands are touching one another behind my back. My arms are touching my sides. My hair brushing my shoulders."

Kai's lips quirked up in the smallest of smirks. "Good. Now sit on the couch."

Reita moved to sit down, neatly folding his hands in his lap, his head still bowed.

Kai reached out and gently ran his hand through his hair, leaning in to take in the slightly citrus scent of it. Dropping the strands, he sat back. "And what do you need from this tonight?" The inflection he used on the word need came across clearly as meaning more than that of a sexual nature.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"I never told you not to," Kai returned, amusement clear in his voice.

Reita looked up at him and then away again, sitting back on the couch for a moment, the subservient being he had been a few moments earlier melted back into the fabric of his personality. He ran his hands nervously over his jeans and then huffed out a sigh. "When we were talking about those pieces inside of us... just... what I saw from you grabbed the attention of something inside me that no one has ever touched before. I need to intimately know that piece of myself... to do it with someone I trust... someone I know." He caught Kai's gaze. "Someone I desire."

Kai regarded him, his face schooled once again, though his eyes burned bright with something that hadn't been there since they'd started this entire dance. "So once you found out what I wanted..."

"I couldn't help but want to be the other part of that." Reita bowed his head again, though this time it was different... less submissive and more shameful.

"Do not ever be ashamed of what you desire. This place you want to go... there's no shame in it. There's a strength you've never known before waiting for you at the bottom of the proverbial barrel. There's power in submission... more so than there is in domination. You need to understand that going into this." Kai stood up and came to stand in front of Reita. "Look at me."

Reita looked up, locking eyes with Kai, refusing to look away. "You hold the key to everything I demand of you. You can do it or you can deny it. And _you_ will always hold the ultimate key... the power to walk away from it at any point. When you are done, the scene is done. It goes no other way. No matter how much more I may want or how much more I may _need_ , you are the one who holds the end of the rope." He squared his shoulders and stared him down for a good minute and a half before Reita blinked and looked away. "There... you broke it, not me. That was your power to look away overriding my power to hold you still beneath my gaze. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

Reita gave a single nod. "I do."

Kai slid his fingers under his chin and moved him back to looking him in the eye. "The word no holds no power. The words stop or please don't... those are useless. Those are the words I burn to hear so they cannot be _the_ words. Choose what those words will be."

"Pink," Reita returned quietly. "I choose the word pink."

"And when do you say this word?"

"When I want the scene to end."

Kai let go of his chin and stepped back again. "Good. Now rules. I have a few of my own and then you can set yours." He shifted and began to pace the length of the couch. "No marks in places people will see. If you have something you want done specifically that is... more deviant than the standard of bondage, flogging... things of that nature, I need to know it up front. My boundaries are next to none, but I will not allow anything that will make you feel actually, honestly abused. That's not the point."

Reita chewed his lower lip lightly as he watched Kai pace, nodding every once in a while. He sat back, realizing this was something he needed to be himself for, not just a fraction of it. "Please do not call me whore, cunt, or slut. Those words are worse than degrading and I don't want them used on me."

Kai paused, smiling for a moment and then continued pacing, waiting patiently.

"I want to be forced around. Tie me up and make use of me... I want to be penetrated." He paused, shifting slightly. "I don't like orgasm denial, it makes me not enjoy the rest of it as a whole."

"You've done this before then?"

Reita gave a little shrug. "I had someone tie me up and fuck me once... and they... did what I'm asking you not to. It wasn't a good experience."

"Did they give you an out?"

Reita waited until Kai paused and met his eyes before he shook his head once. "No. It was their decision, not mine. I went along with it and had no idea what I was getting into. It made me realize I want this... but not like that."

"Then they deserve the fires of Hell for what they did." Kai began to pace the length of the couch again. "Ignorance is no excuse for such a thing. If both parties do not desire it, it is rape, pure and simple." He paused, kneeling in front of Reita and looking directly into his eyes, reaching up to hold his jaw in place. "Hear me now and hear me forever. This ends when you want it to end. If I do anything you do not want, we break scene and you tell me. Immediately. Are we clear?"

Reita nodded. "Crystal clear."

"Good." Kai stood once again. "Specifics?"

Reita shifted, his cheeks burning. Through some miracle, he managed to whisper out his request. "I want... more than just your cock in me."

"Toys?" Kai was still pacing, giving Reita the illusion he wasn't being watched nearly as carefully as he was.

"More." Reita was sure the floor might open up and swallow him whole.

A smirk spread across Kai's lips. "Foreign objects then?"

"Yes." Reita swallowed and then ducked his head. "It's... just... I... I don't know."

"You don't have to explain yourself. We all have our things that get us off. Perhaps... you will learn a few of mine tonight." Kai finally stopped, turning to stand in front of him. "Have you prepared?"

"I have."

"Would you like anything before we start?"

Reita raised his head, studying the other for a few seconds and then pushed himself up off his seat, stepping in and catching the back of Kai's neck, pressing a harsh kiss to his lips. The other responded instantly, the pair kissing needily for a few seconds before the bassist pulled back. "I want to know why you let me drag it out so long."

Kai smirked at him, his eyes glittering brightly. "Because this outcome was truer than any other. You came because you needed it, not just wanted it. And I played you from the start... you just fell into my trap. Willingly, to boot."

Licking his lips, Reita looked away and then huffed out a laugh. "Fair enough."

"I am going to my bedroom. You remain out here for exactly five minutes. Count it out in your head. When you come in, I want you completely naked. Keep your head bowed and come to the foot of my bed. Kneel there and wait." With that, he departed the room, walking away as though he were simply going for a stroll down the hall, not a trace of anything other than normalcy in his movements. 

Reita waited until he was out of the room, starting to count the moment the other turned his back. Sitting forward in his seat, he carefully removed his shirt and folded it up, placing it on the coffee table. His belt came next and then the items from his pockets, neatly beside his clothing. Unfastening his pants, he breathed out, "Two minutes," under his breath, starting in on counting the third minute in his head as he slid the pants down his legs. Stepping out of them, he folded them and neatly placed them on the table as well. Finally, he added his underwear to the pile, reaching down and stroking himself for a moment, knowing it'd likely be the last time he was allowed to touch himself for the rest of the evening. 

A few more moments passed and he found himself smirking, amused that he was standing there stroking his dick in Kai's living room, completely alone and utterly naked. Four months ago... a year ago... he would not have expected to be standing here. If he were honest with himself, even last week he wouldn't have expected it to happen.

Finally, he breathed out the four minute mark and let go of himself, making his way down the hallway. He paused outside the door, his hand on the knob as he counted it out in his head. He guesstimated the distance from the door to the bed, how long it would take him to get there, and then opened the door at fifteen seconds. He closed the door back and walked to the edge of the bed, kneeling down. He didn't look up, didn't look around the room, and even when he knelt down, he simply stared at the mattress in front of him.

The minutes slipped past, Reita silently counting them out, something involuntary about the action. Once he'd started counting, he couldn’t stop it. Even as the other thoughts circulated through his mind, he remained there counting into eternity. By thirteen minutes he was nervous, wondering if Kai had changed his mind, perhaps bailed on him entirely. Just as he wondered if he should check, a hand slid over his hair, caressing the strands back out of his face. "You're patient... I enjoy that." The words made him smile a little, though he said nothing and kept his head bowed, his eyes on the comforter before him.

"And you don’t talk out of turn. So perfect." Another few moments passed them by and then lace slid over his eyes. He could still see through it somewhat, but not enough to make out the exact happenings around him. "There we go... now you don't have to keep your head bowed. You're more useful this way." Reita sat up straight, his hands still behind his back, but his shoulders squared now.

Next his hands were tied, just a rope around his wrists, but it left him free to relax his arms rather than keep them tensed and he found that it was somehow more comfortable that way. He settled, his eyes gazing forward now through the lace barrier, taking in what he could only assume to be candles on the back of Kai's bed, various pillows on the bed itself and some things he couldn't quite make out spread across the bedspread just outside of where his range of vision had been a few minutes beforehand.

Kai slid his hand over Reita's back and then across his shoulders. "You're gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Reita uttered a quiet, "Yes... once."

"Only once?" Kai's fingertips came to rest under Reita's chin. "I don't believe that for a second."

"The fans say it, but only one time before this has it been said by someone I actually know."

"That's better. That's the sort of answer I require when you respond." His fingers left Reita entirely. 

The sound of chains clinking came to Reita's ears and then a collar was fastened around his neck. The chain clicked against something metal and then pulled slightly. "Stand." He did so immediately, pushing himself up, grateful for the muscles he'd toned to do things just like this. "Take three steps back and turn to face left." Again, he moved without question, awaiting his next instructions.

"Your cock is hard." Kai's hand closed over his length, just holding it, not stroking and Reita couldn't help the moan that left his lips the instant he was touched. For nearly two minutes they stood there like that, Kai holding Reita's dick, his hand unmoving, and Reita stock-still, staring straight forward, his pulse pounding in his ears. It felt like the purest of tortures and his arousal grew by the moment, mounting higher and higher as he waited on what would or would not come.

By the time the other man let go of his dick, he was nearly ready to cum, his sac tight against his body and his prick as hard as was possible. If he flexed enough he would surely lose it. And somehow... that thought made him feel that much more aroused by the whole ordeal.

Kai came to stand in front of him and Reita could tell he was naked but not much more than that by the colors he could see through his blindfold. "Where is your place?"

Reita instantly knelt down in front of him, responding clearly, "On my knees before you." He shifted enough to get comfortable enough to remain there and waited.

The drummer's fingers slid over his lips, gently sweeping over the lower tier before slipping inside his mouth, rather lewdly fucking his mouth with the digits for a moment. Pulling them out, he trailed Reita's own saliva over his cheek and down his collarbone. His nails traced a gentle pattern there and then left his skin entirely. Squatting down in front of him, he brought his face close enough to look directly into Reita's face. "Will you lose it when I fuck you?"

"Yes," Reita returned quietly. "I won't be able to help it."

Kai's fingertip touched the tip of his dick, lightly smearing the pre-cum there. "You're already leaking...." He let out a chuckle and then got up, walking away from him. A few moments passed and then Kai's foot pressed into his back, pushing him over. His cheek came into contact with a footstool he hadn't been aware was there and he felt relieved that at least he wasn't entirely falling over.

For another few minutes, he remained that way, Kai's foot never leaving, the drummer simply holding him there at his leisure. Eventually the clear sound of Kai jerking off reached his ears and he groaned faintly, quite pleased to be hearing such a thing. He could feel the faint jerk of his body with each movement, sense the way the other was moving his hand along his cock. It edged him closer and closer to orgasm himself and when he thought he couldn’t stand it anymore, Kai stopped, his foot finally leaving his back and the sound of him stroking off stopping as well.

The next instant a riding crop smacked harshly against his left ass cheek. The shock alone sent him over the edge and as he cried out in quite the startled manner, he lost it, spurting across the floor in front of him, his dick jerking with every pulse of fluid that left him. That fact didn't stop Kai at all, he simply continued swatting his ass, alternating cheeks and then smacking lightly between them. Each stroke was built to sting but not leave any permanent damage except the redness that would die down as soon as he was given time in between.

Soon enough, his body was jerking, his cries louder and louder as Kai continued until he felt like he'd nearly die from the pleasure if it didn't relent soon.

Kai finally stopped, though it was rather abrupt and was followed by absolute silence. Not a single sound, movement, or even the faintest hint that Kai was even there. His mind took up counting again, unable to prevent it from happening. He reached two hundred and ten before something else happened. Something cold and covered in lubricant pressed against his entrance and then slid inside, his body more than willing to allow it given the size was relatively slender and he was loose from his orgasm. Kai slowly fucked him with it, in and out... in and out.

Pulling it out, he let it clatter to the floor. Next came something slightly smaller, shaped rather oddly, though it was mostly smooth in texture. Kai's hand pressed against his back, caressing as he thrust the object in and out of the other man's body. After a few minutes that, too, was tossed on the floor. Something else slid inside him, slightly thicker, completely smooth, the end of it pressing wider against his ass and he flexed a little around it, whimpering when Kai simply left it there rather than thrusting it.

"Use your words, I haven't forbidden you from talking." Kai circled around him, stopping in front of him for a moment, yanking the chain attached to the collar around his neck. "Speak up."

"I want to be fucked," he uttered quietly, "please."

"And what have you done to deserve it?"

Reita considered the words for a few moments and then returned, "Everything you've asked of me."

Kai's rough laugh slid through the room and then a hand lightly came to stroke over his hair. "You're so submissive to me... you anticipate my moves before I make them." He leaned in and whispered in his ear, "It's like you were built for my pleasure."

"That's what I'm here for," Reita returned softly, closing his eyes as he remained there, his dick still hard between his legs despite his earlier orgasm. His hips flexed a little bit and he groaned.

Kai got up and moved around behind him, taking hold of the object and thrusting it good and hard into him a few dozen times before pulling it out and tossing it on the floor so that it rolled under the stool and came to rest against Reita's knee. Kai gave it a ten count and then slid his hand over Reita's ass, plunging his thumb in and out of his ass a few times, making the other man shiver as he did it. A few more seconds slid past and then his thumb was replaced by something harder and much larger.

Reita groaned, pushing back toward the object, whatever it was, whimpering as his body finally opened to accept it, the ribbed feeling of it pushing inside him leaving him feeling tingly and nearly on fire with lust. "What is it?" he asked quietly. "May I please know what it is?"

The drummer left it inside him and then came around in front of him, lifting him up enough to sit down on the stool. "Put your mouth around my cock and I'll tell you."

Reita instantly shifted enough to find Kai's dick and wrap his lips around the head of it. He began to bob his head, his eyes closed as he just experienced what he was given, enjoying the dual sensations of being filled and sucking dick. He groaned loudly and sucked harder, making a show of how much he enjoyed what he was doing.

Kai placed one hand on the back of his head, lightly guiding him up and down on his dick. "You have an umbrella handle shoved up your ass," he offered, his voice holding no hint of any emotion other than neutrality as he spoke. "And your mouth is full of my cock." The last part was served up with a hint of amusement.

Reita bobbed his head faster over his dick, intent as he sucked him off, despite his back hurting from the awkward angle. His hips moved slightly of their own accord, nearly desperately wanting the umbrella to be fucking him right then. The idea of such a mundane object inserted within him was dirty and so utterly _wrong_ and it was delicious.

Kai's hips jerked rather abruptly and the drummer pushed his head down, holding him there for a few moments. "Stop," he hissed out, not wanting him to do anything other than breathe. Eventually, he relaxed and then let him up, pushing his head back and standing up. Going behind him, he fucked him hard with the umbrella for a few seconds and then pulled it out. 

Yanking Reita up by tugging the chain, he led the other to the bed and then pushed him over onto it, face first. Stepping up behind him, Reita heard the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and excitement flooded him. He was going to be fucked by the drummer... finally he'd feel his dick in this manner. He counted the seconds until the other's length shoved into his ass. It was quick and hard, Kai's hips snapping against his ass from the second he entered him, his thrusts sharp and near desperate.

Reita listened to the way the drummer's breathing changed, the way he panted and then started cursing lowly under his breath the more frantic he became. And then Kai's hand slid around to his dick, just holding him as he fucked him good and hard. "Rei," he panted out, "I'm gonna cum. If you can... do it." The request was the most frantic of all that had come from the other man, panted out in near distress. "Please... God... I'm..." a loud moan slid out of him as his pace fell apart and then he was shoving in hard and fast a few times, stilling within the other as his cock pulsed.

Reita strained, but he just couldn’t. He was close, but not quite close enough for that to do it for him. His hips jerked and he whimpered, shifting against the bed in an attempt to get some friction that Kai's hand wasn't providing him.

Kai pulled out, moving away for a few moments and then moving back to him, removing the collar and tugging Reita onto the floor, settling the bassist in his lap as he reached up and took the blindfold off. He lightly caressed his cheek and then slipped his hand down, grasping his cock and stroking him quickly, the snaps of his wrist just the right way for Reita's body to respond just as desired. Soon enough, he was writhing in Kai's lap, jerking his hips against the other's hand as he ramped toward orgasm.

In the last seconds before he came, he whispered out, "Kai..." and then he was falling over the edge, this orgasm nearly blinding in intensity. He jerked and whined, finally sagging against him as he finished, catching his breath, a dazed sort of look on his face as he cast his eyes over the array of things on the floor that Kai had obviously used on him. A candle and a hairbrush among them. He bit his lip, slightly embarrassed as he sank out of the scene, finally whispering out, "Pink."

Kai reached behind him, untying his wrists and then bringing them around in front of him. He began to lightly massage them, peppering kisses over his shoulder and neck, the touch lazy and achingly gentle. "How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts a bit." Reita shifted and then attempted to bite back a yawn. "Surprisingly tired. You?"

"Tired comes with it... that's normal." Kai pressed his lips to his ear and whispered, "Sated... calm... like the beast inside has finally been attended to."

Reita pulled one hand free and reached back, running his hand through the other's dark strands, a smile on his lips. "Then... sometime... this can happen again?"

Kai's deep chuckle rumbled against the skin of his neck, a playful nip coming a second later. "Leave me more of those notes... and we'll work on it."

"I think... that can be arranged." Reita closed his eyes, just resting against Kai for the time being, content for the first time in a long time. "Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**The End**


End file.
